Life Outside the Arcade
by Vanellope von Schweetz Fan
Summary: Fix-it Felix, Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge have never been outside the arcade before...but with the arival of a mysterious box, all that is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

President Vanellope von Schweetz of Sugar Rush was a winner, that was for sure. And on the few occasions that winners loose, they don't often take it too well. At least, that's what happened with Vanellope. "I won! I won!" shouted Taffyta Muttonfudge joyfully.

"No...you didn't. _I _did. Defiantly, mm, hm." replied Vanellope.

"WHAT? _I _won, Vanellope!" exclaimed Taffyta, "you can't win _all _the time, you know. You crossed the finish line 2 seconds after me. It's clear that it was actually _me_ who won."

Vanellope knew full well that Taffyta had won fair and square, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "But Taffyta-"

"Oh, Vanellope...it wasn't even a proper race. Let's just forget it, OK?"

For someone who had been such a bully to the other girl before she had become president, Taffyta had really turned around. Racing was a huge thing to the Sugar Rush Racers, and even seemingly unimportant races like this one were taken very seriously. Not only that, but Taffyta hardly ever won against Vanellope. She was just too good. Suggesting that she would just forget this race shows just how good friends they had become.

"I guess..." said Vanellope uncertainty, "yeah, OK! Hey Taffyta, d'you wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sweet!" Taffyta exclaimed – as president, Vanellope didn't just live in a house – she lived in a castle!

And as the two girls made their way to Vanellope's castle, little did they suspect that they wouldn't be racing again for a long time...


	2. Chapter 2

"OK," proclaimed an extremely unenthusiastic Sour Bill, "dinner is ser...wha' oh no..." the sour ball almost dropped the platters of food as he realised that Vanellope von Schweetz had invited his worst enemy over...Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"How ya doin' Billy? You don't mind if I...lick you?" said Taffyta slyly as she slowly got up from the table and moved towards Sour Bill. The poor little candy screamed and really did drop the platters this time as he ran off to who knows where.

"What's wrong with _him_?" asked Taffyta, oblivious. Vanellope shrugged. "Oh well," said Taffyta, picking up the platters (Thankfully no food had spilled off them) and placing them on the table, "let's eat."

After they had finished their meal, Vanellope had another idea. "Let's go visit Felix and Ralph," she suggested, "after all, we haven't seen them in a while."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Taffyta, "let's go now!"

Taffyta was perfectly at home in Game Central Station, but it was not so with Vanellope. Having lived most of her life as a 'glitch', something who couldn't leave their game, she had not been there very often. It was all so strange and new. Thankfully, they didn't have to stay for long.

"There it is! Fix-it Felix Junior! Over there!" exclaimed Taffyta, "come on!"

The two girls ran over to the plug leading to Fix-it Felix and Wreck-it Ralph's game, and got into the train.

"Wow, I can't wait to see them again," said Vanellope, "it's been such a long time..."


	3. Chapter 3

Fix-it Felix and Wreck-it Ralph were talking when they heard the train come in. "I'll go see who it is," said Felix. He walked over and saw Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge. "Girls! What a nice surprise! And what brings you here, may I ask?"

"We hadn't seen you in a while so we decided to come over," said Vanellope.

"Yes – to check on how you were doing," added Taffyta.

"Oh, girls – you're so sweet!" exclaimed Felix.

The girls both laughed. "Well...that's what we aim for!" said Vanellope.

"Stay Sweet!" said Taffyta, holding up a lollipop that had mysteriously just popped into her hands.

This time Felix laughed. "Come on girls – Ralph will want to see you."

But when Ralph saw them he didn't look too pleased. "Oh...hi," he mumbled.

"What's wrong with Ralph?" asked Taffyta.

"I'm not quite sure," Felix replied, "he's been acting weird all day." What Felix kept to himself was that, although Ralph _had _been acting pretty strange, he hadn't been anywhere near as gloomy before he saw Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Come on, Ralph – let's go inside and have some cake!" Felix tried to cheer Ralph up.

"Ok..." Ralph replied gloomily.

"Alright, everybody – come on in!" said Felix, Vanellope and Taffyta following him along cheerfully whilst Ralph dragged himself across the garden slowly.

After they had finished the cake, Ralph decided he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Felix, Vanellope, Taffyta – I need to show you something."

"What?" asked Vanellope.

"Just come with me...and you will see."


	4. Chapter 4

"So...what is it, exactly?"

Fix-it Felix, Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge were all gathered around a small black box.

"Vanellope...look," said Ralph, holding up a name tag that read:

_Happy 5th anniversary, Vanellope von Schweetz!_

"But...it isn't my anniversary yet!" exclaimed Vanellope, "my anniversary isn't for two months! And anyway, if it's for me, why do you have it?"

"I don't know," replied Ralph, "I just found it here this morning. Someone must have dropped it off in the wrong place."

"But why were you acting all strange?" Felix asked, "you could of just gone over to Sugar Rush and given it to Vanellope!"

Ralph sighed. "The thing is...I think it may be dangerous. I opened it up, and look what happened."

Ralph opened the box and a bright light shone out of it. "See...I don't know what to make-"

He was interrupted as, all of a sudden, the light went out and everything became suddenly dark.

"What the-" Taffyta started to speak, but never got that chance to finish as they all blacked out.


End file.
